1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) device.
2. Related Art
Light emitting devices in which a driving transistor controls the amount of a driving current supplied to a light emitting element suffer from errors (deviations from a target value or non-uniformity between elements) in the electrical characteristics of the driving transistors or the light emitting elements. JP-A-2007-310311 discloses a technique for compensating for errors in the threshold voltage and mobility (furthermore, errors in the amount of driving current) of a driving transistor by setting a voltage across a storage capacitor interposed between the gate and the source of the driving transistor to the threshold voltage of the driving transistor and changing the voltage across the storage capacitor to a voltage corresponding to a gray scale value. However, in JP-A-2007-310311, the errors in the driving current may be effectively compensated only in the cases where a gray scale value is specifically designated. Therefore, errors in the driving current in some gray scale values may not be removed.
However, the error in the driving current can be effectively compensated by using the technology disclosed in JP-A-2007-310311 only for a case where a specific gray scale value is designated. Thus, there are cases where the error in the driving current cannot be eliminated depending on the gray scale value.